


Sweet Dreams

by harukatrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatrash/pseuds/harukatrash
Summary: Ishimaru being flustered sharing one bed with his crush.





	

Ishimaru was settled under Mondo's bed sheets laying down beside the owner himself. The former was against the idea, since not only was it impolite but it is also rather uncomfortable for him to sleep on the same bed as his crush not that he'll ever said it out loud.

It all started because they were having a sleepover, and were debating on how they should sleep. Ishimaru insisted sleeping on the couch outside, but Mondo said otherwise. The bed was big enough for both of them to sleep on, which Ishimaru acknowledged very well but seem to protest despite the fact. With no other options, Mondo carried him 'bridal-style' towards his bedroom and throwing him to his bed while Ishimaru swarm him with complaints. At the end,the Hall Monitor reluctantly obliged since Mondo immediately locked the key once they were placed inside the bedroom closing the only exit he has.

That led them to the situation they were in, Mondo sleeping peacefully while Ishimaru was too flustered to sleep. He has a crush on his Kyoudai for so long that he couldn't even remember the last time he didn't. Sharing the same bed together did crossed his mind once but he never expected that fantasy to turn into reality. Ishimaru kept staring on the back of Mondo's bare muscles admiring it solemnly with his face colored red. His breathing was steady, which Ishimaru took it as he was already sleeping.

He placed his palms on The Biker's back, caressing it slowly admiring it while doing so. He was so well-built, as expected from the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. Though, his eyes seem to caught some fade bruises on his back. It wasn't a few which stunned him. He knew he got into numberless count of fights, but to have bruises this many worried him. He would scold him, but seeing Mondo peacefully resting stopped him from doing so. Instead he buried his head behind Mondo's shoulders, unable to think straight. He really hoped the night would end soon, because he couldn't take the ache in his heart. He loved Mondo a lot, but afraid that he will not feel the same. He wanted him to know that he did, but the risk of rejection was too big for him to. Despite that fact, he still wanted to tell him but he wouldn't want him knowing. Mondo was a asleep and he was awake what better way for him to confess? So finally he took advantage of the situation to finally tell him how he really feels.

"I love you a lot,Mondo. I really do."

He whispered behind his shoulders. Without a warning, Mondo's back turned which shocked Ishimaru to a whole new extent. Mondo face was directly in front of him smiling genuinely and the worst of all awake. He was awake, he had heard his confession. Ishimaru's face was even redder than before upon the realization.

"I love you too,Kiyo." 

He softly replied back. Ishimaru couldn't believe his ears, had he really heard those words that he longed for so much came out from his crush. He honestly thought it was a dream, but that thought was quickly proven false as Mondo hugged him softly. He was real, this was real and Ishimaru was still in denial.

"A-Are you serious? D-Do you r-really see me that way?"

He was stammering very hard, Mondo chuckled at his partner's adorable reaction.

"'Course I do, always have." 

He confessed as he kissed the smaller boy's forehead. He rested in chin on Ishimaru's head as he closed his eyes. Leaving a blushing Ishimaru behind. 

"Sweet dreams, Kiyotaka."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if they were grammar/spelling mistakes in this. English is not my first language so- as usual feedback is appreciated.


End file.
